OVERLORD 40K
by Anderel Amaro
Summary: Es el cuadragésimo primer milenio, en una galaxia hostil las razas conquistadas hace milenios por Ainz Ooal Gown en la sagrada Terra ahora intentan sobrevivir a un universo despiadado que solo busca destruir el imperio que el dios overlord ha creado. En el siniestro futuro lejano, solo hay guerra.


Nota del autor: Esto es una idea que surgió cuando encontré ciertos rasgos (y memes) que overlord tiene en parecido con warhammer, así que esto es más como un prólogo de lo que vendrá. Probablemente algunos encuentren esto herético después de leerlo. Particularmente no tengo una línea para una historia muy larga. Más que nada quiero formar un WH40K con detalles claves de overlord. El cambio en los regimientos y demás fuerzas militares se verá principalmente afectado debido a que usando las razas que hay en overlord intente darle algo de variación a todo.

Es no significa que haya cambiado a los astartes por semi humanos o cosas así, más bien es… bueno, complicado. Es como si crearas híbridos, pero más humanos.

 **Warhammer 40000 y overlord pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. No soy dueño de ninguno de las dos.**

Overlord 40 000

La oscuridad del vacío del espacio rodeaba la flota imperial que se posaba sobre la atmosfera del mundo agricola, "Grieth", antaño un mundo habitado por tres mil millones de vidas, ahora reducido a nada más que un yermo muerto despojado de toda civilización, y en su lugar, contaminado por la mancha de los xenos.

Dentro de esta formación de ciento catorce naves de la armada imperial una discusión se estaba llevando a cabo, en un crucero de batalla clase retribución, un almirante, llamado Issaph Marthel discutía con un inquisidor del cual lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Frustveen.

"con todo respeto, inquisidor. ¿es necesario un exterminatus en este mundo? Aun puede ser salvado, los regimientos de la guardia imperial aún no han perdido, si nos concede un poco más de tiempo le aseguro que podremos liberar al planeta." Hablo el almirante intentando ganar algún ápice de piedad o siquiera una pizca de empatía por el inquisidor ante él, cuyo rostro estaba oculto solo dejando ver los ojos de color amarillo con franjas parecidas a las de un animal carnívoro.

El inquisidor no dijo nada por unos minutos y en su lugar detuvo su mirada posándola fijamente sobre el hombre ante él, este hombre, este almirante de esta flota de la armada imperial, su piel de color marrón que era natural en todo elfo oscuro, ataviado y engalanado con toda clase de insignias que se había ganado en varias cruzadas, el inquisidor conocía todo de este. Desde su hogar de nacimiento, 'Elfheim' uno de los tantos mundos de elfos en el segmentum pacificus hasta sus estudios en la schola progenium, era un buen almirante, eso no lo podía negar, leal al santo trono de Nazarick y al imperio absoluto de Ainz Ooal Gown.

"así como ha sido desde antaño. La mancha de la impureza de los xenos siempre ha intentado corromper las enseñanzas del imperio. Nuestro overlord vio esta amenaza desde antes de que el imperio se expandiera por la galaxia, y por esa razón, nos protegió, a ti, a mí y a todas las razas de la sagrada Terra. Desde su trono vela por nosotros y nos concede la fuerza que solo su divinidad puede darnos. Este mundo debe ser purgado, pues los Tau lo han corrompido. Lo regimientos ya están evacuando el planeta mientras hablamos, el exterminatus está decidido."

"p-pero ¿Qué hay de los recursos de este mundo? Sus bosques, sus granjas. Ese mundo es una fuente de recursos valiosa para el imperio."

El inquisidor volteo a ver con ira al almirante, ese último no pudo evitar si no sentir terror al ver a ese agente de la inquisición de la raza demonio como era desde los inicios del imperio. Tembló al ver los tres cuernos sobre su cabeza brillar en un amenazante carmesí que parecían excavar dentro de su alma para desenvainar sus secretos.

"¿acaso duda de las palabras de un agente del mismo overlord? Los bosques pueden volver a plantarse, el ganado volver a criarse, este mundo renacerá tras ser bañado por las llamas sagradas del imperio."

"n-no mi señor. Será como usted ordene."

El almirante se lamentó por haber intentado oponerse a las palabras del inquisidor, sabía que solo había sido suerte lo que lo hubiese salvado de ser arrestado y enviado a probar su lealtad.

Y con eso, el inquisidor dio la orden.

Las naves bajaron acercándose al planeta, con una altura adecuada, comenzaron su labor.

De cada una surgieron ases de energía que descendieron sobre el mundo. Estos no eran otros si no magia de 11° nivel [fallen down] y cada una de las naves disparaba al menos uno a la superficie.

Este hechizo de inmenso poder destructivo había sido refinado y mejorado, con menor tiempo de recarga y una mayor área de efecto, antaño llamarlo un hechizo de nivel 11 no podría hacerle justicia., pues ver como uno solo de esos ases de energía abarcaba un área de cientos de kilómetros dejaría a cualquiera con la boca abierta al ver tal poder destructivo.

En poco menos de una hora la superficie del planeta no era más que una esfera de cristal, sus océanos se habían evaporado, la atmosfera hervido y todo rastro de verde incinerado. Y con esto, la amenaza xenos purgada del mundo.

…

Pavhel Mauk despertó, sin embargo, no fue el suave y normal despertar que encontrarías en el hogar de un ciudadano del imperio. Para empezar, ni siquiera había dormido en una cama. Llego a él, el amargo sabor de la tierra quemada y el promethium que le daba un olor dulzón y empalagoso. Entonces recordó en donde estaba, dentro de su trinchera en donde había dormido los últimos diez días. La tierra era seca y podía sentir su garganta rogando por agua la cual sacio tras alcanzar su cantimplora, este era un mundo con poca vegetación, aun así, podía ver animales viviendo sin problemas, no era un desierto, pero la hierba dura y porosa en las llanuras podían raspar su piel tal como la arena del desierto.

Tomo su rifle laser, lo reviso y lo mantuvo con él. Sabia la enorme tasa de bajas que había regularmente entre las filas de los regimientos de la guardia imperial, sabía que podía morir tarde o temprano. Por eso se apegaba a su rifle, que era más un amuleto que un arma para él, sentía que mientras tuviera su rifle laser podía sobrevivir.

Miro a su alrededor, su trinchera estaba bien excavada e incluso formaba una pequeña habitación, junto a él se encontraba su escuadra de diez hombres, todos de raza humana y armados con el equipo estándar que un soldado de infantería media debería llevar. Él era el sargento, encargado de este grupo, de guiarlo y dirigirlo para pelear contra todo enemigo del imperio.

Despertó antes de los demás, a excepción de uno el cual debía mantener los ojos abiertos por esta vez que era su turno.

"sargento." Le saludo este. "espero que haya dormido bien." Dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mientras limpiaba su rifle laser largo.

"he dormido peor, Luke, incluso he llegado al punto en el que el fuego de artillería es como una canción de cuna para mí."

Ambos rieron, ambos intentaban olvidar que estaban en medio de una brutal guerra que ya había costado miles de vidas.

"¿Cuánto cree que estaremos aquí, sargento?" dijo Luke con una expresión sombría y a la vez cansada.

"cuando el regimiento de Guvein lleguen, los silenciosos tribales no tardaran en llegar, entonces se unirán a los golems y a los ogros del mundo de Gu. Será ahí cuando atacaremos" Dijo Pavhel mientras recordaba al regimiento que faltaba en llegar, los silenciosos eran goblins del sistema Guvein, conocidos por su capacidad de exploración e infiltración, eran un regimiento de infantería ligera, y muy buenos en su trabajo.

"la flota debería simplemente acabarlos con bombardeos orbitales, podrían resolver esto más rápido que nosotros."

"no, el enemigo se refugia bajo tierra, incluso un crucero de batalla no podría eliminarlos a todos."

"esos malditos herejes, han masacrado ya a dos millones de civiles y con eso ya han invocado demonios del caos. Pero parece que aún no quieren usarlos."

Luke hablaba del regimiento renegado que le había dado la espalda al dios emperador overlord y ahora servía a los poderes ruinosos del caos. Matarlos y purificar el mundo eran la prioridad de este regimiento al que pertenecía.

"ya habrá tiempo, despierta a los demás, debemos revisar las defensas−"

De un momento a otro, el calmado lugar en donde estaba tembló seguido por un estremecedor trueno que casi les reventó los tímpanos, provocando que todos los demás se despertaran de golpe, algunos incluso tropezaron y cayeron.

"¡ataque enemigo!" alcanzaron a oír de un cabo que iba junto a varias otras docenas de guardias formándose en línea para esperar la carga del enemigo.

Pavhel sujeto con fuerza su rifle laser y dio órdenes "¡todos a sus puestos, ya saben que hacer!"

Todos salieron para reforzar la primera línea de defensa, Pavel oró una plegaria al emperador. "sagrado overlord, protege a mis hombres y a mí, poderoso Cocytus, guía mis armas para purgar a los herejes."

…

La línea de trincheras abarcaba un arco de más de tres kilómetros en la primera línea, detrás de esta seguirían otras con menor tamaño, pero era esta la más defendida y la cual tenía a mas guardias imperiales, más de diez mil para ser exacto.

Phavel llevo a su unidad hasta su puesto en donde debían esperar y contener la embestida del enemigo. Vio a varias otras unidades ocupar también sus puestos, cada puesto estaba excavado al menos dos metros y equipado con dos armas pesadas. Vio morteros, multilasers, bolters pesados, lanzallamas, armas de fusión e incluso llego a hallar algunos lasscanons. En su puesto había un bolter pesado y un cañón de fusión, comprobó ambos y envió a uno de sus subordinados a por más munición para el bolter pesado, entonces ordeno a los demás tomar posiciones de tiro no sin antes ordenar que fijaran bayonetas.

"Frima, toma el cañón de fusión, Grobel, a por el bolter." Ambos obedecieron y se prepararon."

Pudo escuchar a la voz del comisario que alentaba a los guardias y mantenía el ánimo. "¡por el emperador! ¡Los herejes no pasaran de esta línea, nuestras armas los reducirán a nada antes de siquiera acercarse! ¡Traidores que le dieron la espalda al dios overlord, nuestro dios emperador, nuestro dios en la vida y en la muerte! ¡Sentirán la ira de aquellos leales a su divinidad y se estremecerán al sentir nuestra intachable fe! ¡El overlord protege!"

"¡el overlord protege!" todos gritaron a todo pulmón al escuchar al comisario. Incluso Phavel grito hasta sentir ardor en su garganta, su unidad también alabo al emperador sin faltar ni uno solo.

Mas obuses cayeron frente a la trinchera, sacudiendo la tierra y levantando el polvo, algunas salvas cayeron en algunos puestos matando a docenas. Más de veinte minutos de fuego de artillería golpearon las trincheras y dejaron la tierra revuelta y agitada.

Pocos minutos después Phavel escucho por radio "¡se acercan!" y unos pocos minutos después pudo verlos.

Un antiguo regimiento se había vuelto a por el caos, más de treinta mil traidores. Los uniformes y armaduras que solían pertenecer a un guardia imperial estaban ahora deformadas y usurpadas con símbolos de caos que provocaban dolor a los ojos de cualquiera. Podían verse como varios de los antiguos guardias habían mutado y tomado formas grotescas y heréticas, llevaban pergaminos que insultaban al dios emperador y marchaban entonando tonos de muerte y burla.

Todos estaban esperando a que estuvieran a tiro, tantos números hacían a algunos sudar y acobardarse, otros rezaban a los dioses guardianes buscando fuerza en sus oraciones. En verdad eran tantos que a un hombre cualquiera le haría perder la fe de ganar.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo temblar a Phavel y a muchos otros.

Detrás de los herejes, iban con ellos seres infernales, monstruos cuya presencia era de lo más impío para el imperio y daba terror a cualquiera que los viera a la cara. Eran demonios del caos, al menos doscientos de ellos que se movían junto a sus siervos.

Todos sabían que también habían demonios en el imperio algunos trabajaban como funcionarios y otros incluso servían como arbites incluso podría decirse que podían relacionarse con otra razas sin muchos problemas.

Pero los demonios del caos eran algo completamente distinto.

Sedientos por pura destrucción sin sentido. Sembrar el caos en todas las razas del imperio era su razón de ser. Solo existían para atormentar a todo ser del materium y llevarse sus almas para una tortura eterna en el mismo infierno del inmaterium.

"bondadoso Sebas, permíteme regresar vivo a casa y juro que hare sacrificios en tu honor. Infalible Aura, guía a mis ojos para que mis tiros nunca fallen." Phavel seguía orando por el dios overlord y sus guardianes mientras sujetaba su rifle laser con fuerza apuntando al enemigo.

En cuanto los herejes estuvieron tiro, el comisario levanto la voz gritando "¡FUEGO!" y un interminable torrente de proyectiles, pulsos laser, rondas de plasma, obuses y demás salieron a recibir al enemigo que se avecinaba. Miles cayeron y otros tantos continuaron, pisaban los cuerpos de sus aliados caídos sin detenerse, casi como si abrazaran a la muerte misma.

Por supuesto, los traidores también devolvieron el fuego y aunque no era preciso, estaba logrando abatir algunas docenas de guardias. Luke sintió el calor de un pulso de laser cerca de él que fue a impactarse en el brazo de un guardia amputándoselo en el acto. El hombre se retorció de dolor mientras que un médico atendía sus heridas lo mejor que podía.

La avalancha de herejes no se detenía, los demonios del caos escupían bolas de fuego que iban a parar a varios puestos reduciéndolos a cenizas y calcinando a todos en el lugar.

En minutos se habían acercado ya demasiado a la primera línea, ya en algunos lugares estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y en otros los demonios del caos hacían sus desencadenados actos de destrucción y brutalidad dando muerte a innumerables guardias de formas retorcidas y grotescas.

Incluso Phavel estaba encajando su bayoneta en el pecho de un hereje solo para sacarla y volarle la cara a otro que iba a por él. Grobel se había acabado toda la munición del bolter pesado y también estaba peleando en combate cercano con herejes, mientras tanto Frima seguía reduciendo a cenizas a varios enemigos con ayuda del cañón de fusión el cual usaba a intervalos cortos ahorrando toda la carga que podía. Solo Luke se mantenía disparando sin recurrir a combate cercano, sus disparos eran precisos y acababan con todos los oficiales del enemigo que podía ver.

Aun así, la línea ya había prácticamente desaparecido, si bien había algunos todavía combatiendo, los herejes y demonios se dirigían a la segunda línea que estaba esperando un kilómetro detrás.

Y así como en la primera, fueron recibidos por innumerables obuses que los diezmaron, incluso los demonios del caos resultaron dañados frente a la lluvia de hierro y fuego que los engullo por completo, al final, el daño había sido tan grave que habían parado relativamente el ataque. Con esto, el ataque había sido rechazado.

Phavel mato al último hereje con su pistola laser, ya se había quedado sin munición para su rifle y solo le quedaba una celda para su pistola., Frima estaba alejándose del arma de fusión que se había averiado y no parecía ser posible repararlo, Grobel estaba en el suelo, con vida, pero tenía un disparo de laser en el estómago y si no fuera por la armadura que llevaba ya estaría muerto en este momento, los demás parecían estar bien, Luke estaba desarmando su rifle que ahora parecía necesitar cambiarse. Esta batalla había sido ganada, él no podía creerlo, los herejes y sus demonios habían sido derrotados en este último ataque, el planeta ahora era suyo.

Sin embargo, tal fue su sorpresa y a la vez terror al ver acercarse una incontable cantidad de enemigos que se acercaban hacia ellos y a su vez miles de demonios del caos que iban a por ellos.


End file.
